And to All a Good Night (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "And To All A Good Night", Season 2, episode 35, 75th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ray's Talk Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: (sticks his head) Hi, there. It is so good to see you. Come on. I'm just on my way to see my old friend... (sniffing) What's that smell? Bear: There's nothing like a sunset to end the day. {Ray shows up, moving down.} And look, you're just in time. Ray: Why, Hello, My dear Bear. Bear: Yes, it was. Ray: Yes, I know. I am the sun. Bear: Well, Today's been a very busy day. Ray: Oh. Really? Bear: We're getting ready for our harvest moon party, which is tonight. Ray: Well, I wish I could join you. But you know even though Luna and I are very good friends. We don't get to hang out together all that often. Bear: {Ray rises down.} Wow. Bear talks about night Bear: You see, around this time of year, Luna glows a beautiful orange-y color. It happens around the end of summer and the beginning of fall, right when farmers harvest their crops and gather them. That's why they call it the Harvest Moon. So everyone at the Big Blue House gets to stay up late and we have a party right here at the Otter Pond at night. {The word "Night" appears on the screen with a picture of a moon as a crescent.} Night. Night begins when the sun sets. It's that time when you close your eyes and go to sleep. {An animated teddy bear appears. All yellow Zs show up on top of the teddy bear's head.} {An owl appears in front of Bear. The owl flies away.} {Animated dragonflies appear on the screen.} Beauty of the Night / What Do You Think? {Luna appears as an orange gender.} Luna: And Bear, Don't forget me. After the day has ended That's when the night awakes The moon and the stars have the sky to themselves Until the new day breaks The air is as sweet as honey and gentle as can be The stars and I have been waiting for you 'Cause we wanted you to see The Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night The Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night Birds are nesting in their tree Bees are resting in their hive When the world is fast asleep Nighttime really comes alive The sun takes care of the daytime But nighttime is all mine You like spending the day With my good friend Ray But at night you really shine The Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night The Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night Beauty of the Night The Beauty of the Night Luna: Oh, I'm so curious. Bear: What Do You Think? Luna tells Bear that he has a surprise Luna: {to the audience} I'm so impressed. Luna: Ah, Bear. I must say, I certainly love my orange glow. It's nice to be different for a change. I'm so looking forward to our party. Bear: Me too, Luna. Bear Wants to Let Tutter Rest {Scene: Living Room} Bear: Now where can those paper lanterns be? {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Tutter? Tutter: (yawning) H-hey, Bear. Bear: Tutter, what's with all the alarm clocks? {The clock starts to make loud noises at Tutter.} Tutter: We're all staying up late tonight for Luna's party. Tutter: Well, I was just kind of wondering. I mean, I'm really excited about staying up late and all, but what's it all about? I mean, what does everybody do when they stay up late? Bear: Oh, I see. Bear: {turns the clock off} Why don't we let Tutter get a little sleep and wake him when it's time? Constellations / Party Preparation {Cut to: The Attic} Bear: Let's see. Where are the lanterns? {Cuts to balcony} Bear: That's called Ursa Major. It means 'Big Bear.' Treelo: Oh, Ursa. Like your friend, Bear. Bear: Heh heh. Yeah. Like my friend, Ursa. You know, Treelo, when I look at those stars, it always reminds me of her. (sighs) Pip and Pop, Ojo: Hey, Bear. Hey, Treelo. What's going on? Are we gonna have a party? Bear: Oh, yeah. That's right. We were so busy looking at the stars and I almost forgot. Treelo: Party, party, party! Ojo: Can we take them out to the pond for you? Bear: Sure, Ojo. Pip and Pop, Treelo, and Ojo: (cheering) (singing) We're gonna have a party! A party, party, party! A party!, party, party! Bear: (looks at the stars) The stars look great are they? (to the audience) But it's almost time for Luna's party. Come on. Shadow Segment {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Now let's see how Tutter's doing. (He puts his hands on the floor, looking at Tutter still sleeping by a collection of clocks.) Oh look. Tutter's sleeping so peacefully. But, I know he doesn't wanna miss the party. Maybe I should wake him up. (tries to wake up Tutter, Suddenly he hears a singing voice.) Hey, Do you hear that voice? I know that who that is. (hollers) Shadow! Is that you playing one of her tricks? (looks at Tutter sleeping, to the audience) I guess we should be quiet. (hollers quietly) Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the kitchen cupboards and giggles.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I'm over (stomping) here! Bear: Hey, Shadow. (then, Bear sees Tutter starts to move.) Shh. You have to be quiet. Tutter's sleeping. Shadow: (gasps) Oh, I see. The poor little mouse {raises her foot} is tucker out. It's not being easy to staying awake. Bear: No, it isn't. (yawns, smacking lips) Even for a Big Old Bear. (Shadow laughs) Bear: So, Shadow, What are you up to on this fine evening? Shadow: Well, Bear, I just can't wait for Luna's Party, all of my friends the moonshadows will be coming to play! Bear: That sounds like fun. Shadow, I was wondering. would you tell us a story? Shadow: I would love to, Bear. {floats down} Let me see what I can dream up for you. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow-His Trip to the Moon Clown-Ah, what a lovely moon! Shadow-Started too soon Clown-Not soon enough if you ask me. Shadow-He had an itch Clown-Oh yeah, that's the spot. *itches the spot* Shadow-And hit the switch *He accidentally bumps the switch with his elbow* Clown-Uh oh. I think I'm in deep trouble! Shadow-And released the balloon *The balloon rises into the air* Clown-I'm on my way now! *flies by the moon and bumps* Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hittin' a little turbulence here! *lands on the moon on a crash landing* Whoa! *grunts* Well, that's one small step for…. *an alien shows up with a piece of cheese* Oh, drat! There's somebody already here! Alien-Hello! Welcome to the moon. Would you like some cheese? Clown-No thank you. Alien-It's good cheese. {glitter shines} Bear: Wow, what a great story. But now How do I wake a sleeping little mouse? Shadow: Well, Bear, I have an idea. (stands up) We could sing little Tutter a gentle song to wake him up. Bear: What a great idea. {By the light of the silvery moon playing} Bear and Shadow: {singing} And a one, And a two, ♪ by the light of the silvery moon ♪ ♪ I want to croon. ♪ Bear: It's working! (Shadow laughing) Bear: (quietly) Bye-bye, Shadow. (Shadow magically disappears on the kitchen cupboards, Tutter wakes up.) Tutter: Huh? What's going on? I'm awake, I'm awake! Oh, Hi, Bear! The Moon Party / Luna shows up / The Goodbye Song (Cut to: The Otter Pond) Luna: Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to my party. Doc Hogg: I must say, Luna, you look particularly beautiful this fine evening. Moonlight becomes you. But then, you're the moon. Heh heh heh. Get it? Moonlight becomes you. You become the moonlight... Luna: This was a such wonderful party. Bear: It sure was, Luna. Luna: But I think some of guests are getting a little tired and I must rise and shine my light over the rest of the world. Ursa: Luna, before you go, could we all sing a song together? Bear: Oh, yes. We still have time for a song. Luna: Well, you know my favorite song, Bear. Would you like to sing it? Bear: Oh, yes. We'd love to. Ursa: ♪ Hey, this was really fun ♪ Luna: ♪ We hope you like it too ♪ Bear: Seems like we've just begun ♪ Bear, Ursa, Luna: ♪ When suddenly we're through ♪ Bear: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Bear, Ursa, Luna: Cause now it's time to go Ursa: But, hey, I say, well, that's okay Luna: 'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know Bear: Very soon, I know. Everybody. All: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Goodbye And tomorrow just like Today The moon, the Bear, and The Big Blue House will be waiting for you To come and play To come and play To come and play All: Bye, now. (Luna rises up, All laughing, talking, and chattering.) Bear's Sign-Off / Ursa shows up (Cut to: The Kitchen) (Bear puts Tutter back into his mousehole) Tutter: (yawning) Bear: I think your pillow's calling you. Tutter: Oh, right. (chuckles) Well, good night, Bear. Bear: Good night, Tutter. Well, thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. Wasn't it great seeing everybody? (laughs) Bye! (turns the kitchen light off) Oh. (turns the kitchen light on) By the way, no party have to be complete without you. So, I'll see you next time, and-- Ursa: Bear? Vamos, Bear! Let's go look at the stars. Bear: Oh, right. I was just saying good night to everybody. Ursa: (gasps) Oh! fantastico! It was so nice meeting you. I heard so much about you. Buenas noches. That means... Both: Good night. {The end credits begin.} Ursa: Oh, Bear. I love looking at the stars. They are so bonitas. And when I look at them, (sighs) I think of my friends, especially you, Bear. Bear: (gasps) Aw. Gracias, Ursa. Ursa: You're welcome, Bear. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts